Blond Jokes 2 and a half Frozen
by Stormshadow13
Summary: This story takes place right after More Blond Jokes. It is a little conversation between Dark and Dai about Krad and why Dark likes him. The song lyrics are Madonna's Frozen, I thought that it fit Krad.


Frozen

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I don't own either DN Angel or the song Frozen by Madonna.

Author's Note: This takes place right after the events in More Blond Jokes. I got the idea while listening to the song Frozen by Madonna. I thought that it fit Krad. So here it is.

(Daisuke to Dark)

((Dark to Daisuke))

_**You only want to see what your eyes want to see, **_

_**How can life be what you want it to be, **_

_**You're frozen, **_

_**When you're heart's not open.**_

Dark landed quietly outside the Niwa residents.

("Dark, that was reckless!")

((Dai, I was just teasing him. He's cute when he's mad."))

("He, could, have, killed, US!")

((Thanks for the vote of confidence Dai-Chan. It's so touching.")

_**You're so consumed with how much you get, **_

_**You waist your time with hate and regret, **_

_**You're broken, **_

_**When your heart's not open.**_

Dark opened the door and promptly got pounced on by an energetic Emiko.

"You're back! How'd it go? Did you get it? Are you and my little Dai-Chan alright?"

Dark squirmed in Emiko's embrace trying to get loose so he could breath but to no use, Death Grip.

Kosuke coughed, "Emiko dear, I don't think Dark can breath very well with you holding him that tight."

Emiko blinked, "oh, Dark, I'm sorry!" She let go of Dark.

The Kaito took in a deep breath of life giving air and shook his head. "That's alright Emiko, now, the answers to all your questions. Dai and I are both fine. The mission went very well, even though we have a little run in with Krad, but we are fine!..."

("A little run in with Krad? So that's what you're calling it.")

Dark ignored Daisuke and continued, "and I got the item."

_**Mmmmm, if I could melt your heart, **_

_**Mmmmm, we'd never be apart, **_

_**Mmmmm, give yourself to me, **_

_**Mmmmm, you hold the key.**_

Dark reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace.

"Oh, what's that?" asked Emiko reaching for the necklace and the other item.

Dark blinked and hurriedly untangled the golden cross from the necklace. "Just a little souvenir from the mission tonight." He handed the necklace over to Emiko.

"Souvenir?" Daichii raised an eye brow, "since when do you collect souvenirs from missions?"

Dark just smirked, (("since it came from my beautiful blond counterpart."))

("Who would quite cheerfully murder you right now.")

_**Now there's no point in placing the blame, **_

_**And you should know that I suffer the same, **_

_**If I lose you, **_

_**My heart will be broken.**_

Dark waved to the three Niwa adults and headed for the stares. "I think that I'm going to hit the hay, I'm tired." He waved one last time and vanished the golden cross still in hand.

Emiko looked after the Kaito confuse. "Is it just me or is he acting a little strange?"

Kosuke and Daichii both shrugged.

"And I wonder where that cross came from. It kind of feels like a Hikari art work."

Kosuke and Daichii both shrugged again.

Then the three Niwa adults looked at each other.

"You don't think that he got it from…" began Emiko.

The three continued to stair at each other, then they all shook their heads, "Nah."

"Couldn't be."

"No way."

"Highly unlikely"

_**Love Is a bird she needs to fly,**_

_**Let all the hurt inside of you die, **_

_**You're frozen, **_

_**When your heart's not open.**_

Dark hurried into Daisuke's room and closed the door. He flipped on the light and flopped down on the bed holding up the golden cross to the light.

("Um, Dark, can I have my body back now?")

((Dai, I'd like to stay out just a little longer. If that is okay with you?"))

Daisuke's mental self shrugged, ("just remember that I have school tomorrow. You maybe able to sleep during it but I can't")

(("I know Dai,")) Dark ran his finger along the cross and watched as the light reflected off it.

_**Mmmmm, if I could melt your heart, **_

_**Mmmmm, we'd never be apart, **_

_**Mmmmm, give yourself to me, **_

_**Mmmmm, you hold the key.**_

("Um, Dark?")

(("Yeah?"))

Daisuke fidgeted a bit, ("Why Krad?")

(("Huh?"))

("Why all of a sudden are you flirting with Krad?")

(("Why not him?"))

Daisuke spluttered for a moment before answering. ("Dark! He's been trying to kill you for over three hundred years!")

Dark's lips curved in a rye smile, (("I know, and he's almost caught me a number of times."))

It was Daisuke's turn to be surprised, ("huh? He has?")

(("I've been very lucky over the years Dai-Chan, I've always managed to stay one step ahead of him and also he's always fighting his host for control. I really don't know what would happen if his host ever did give him complete control of their body."))

_**You only want to see what your eyes want to see, **_

_**How can life be what you want it to be, **_

_**You're frozen, **_

_**When you're heart's not open.**_

("Oh,") was all Daisuke could really manage. ("Hey, you never did answer my question, why do you like him and why now?")

Dark sat up, (("What's not to like?")) He began ticking things off on his fingers, (("he's intelligent, cultured, complex, talented, cunning, creative, sophisticated, persistent, elegant, sexy and drop dead gorgeous."))

("He's trying to kill you.")

((Okay, so he has a few faults, he's psychotic, homicidal, hot tempered, arrogant, egotistical, Sadistic, vane, self-centered, stuck-up, obstinate, possessive and has a major superiority complex."))

("Gees, I think that his bad points outweigh his good points.")

Dark shrugged. (("He's Hot."))

_**Mmmmm, if I could melt your heart, **_

_**Mmmmm, we'd never be apart, **_

_**Mmmmm, give yourself to me, **_

_**Mmmmm, you hold keeeeeey.**_

("So why are you going after him now?")

(("Why not now?"))

("Dark!")

Dark turned the cross over and over in his hands. ((Well, three reasons really, first I'm tired of all the fighting. Second I'm tired of waiting, I want him, and…"))

("And?") prodded Daisuke.

Dark smirked, (("it seamed like a good time."))

Daisuke Blinked, ("how so?")

_**If I could melt your heart, **_

_**Mmmmm, we'd never be apart, **_

_**Mmmmm, give yourself to me, **_

_**Mmmmm, you hold the key.**_

(("well,")) drawled Dark grinning. (("You are in love with Creepy Boy, so why shouldn't I go after my counterpart?"))

Daisuke turned as red as his hair, ("Dark! I'm not in love with Hiwitari-Kun! He, is, just, a, friend!")

(("Someone's in denial."))

("I, am, not, in, denial!")

((Hmhm, course not."))

("DARK!")

The kaito smirked and set the golden cross on Daisuke's nightstand and laid down. (("You'll see Dai-Chan, I'll melt his heart. I'll be the one to unthaw the Hikari Ice Demon."))

_**If I could melt your heart… **_


End file.
